The Life of a Smith
by janefan13
Summary: Set six years after 'The Life of a Knight', twelve years after the show. Sequel to 'The Life of a Knight' and 'The Life of a Chef'. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I am not good at writing for Smithy, so I chose to write one just about him. Tell me if it feels a bit off. Please review!**

Jane noticed that the two knights standing sentry were not permitting a woman on a horse from entering. "What is going on here?" she demanded, confused because today being the King's audience day, all with a petition were allowed in the castle.

"I came to petition the King for a position," responded the girl.

"We were simply telling her that we have enough women working in the kitchens already, no more are needed."

"That is for the King to decide, not his sentries." Jane turned her attention to the girl. "I will lead you to the King's audience chamber. What is your name?"

"Elicia," the girl boldly stated.

Jane looked over the girl quickly. "Noble, it means, does it not? A fitting name. Come, we must stable your horse." Jane bid the girl dismount, then walked her to the stables where she stabled her horse. They then headed to the audience chamber. "I wish you luck in finding a position with the King. You would be a grand edition." In the first few moments that Jane had known Elicia, she already felt that they would be great friends, even if the girl was about seven years younger than Jane.

Smithy was astounded by the new horse in the stable. He knew every horse in the castle well, and the horses of all of the people likely to petition. Aurora, the horse of the baker, here to complain of the miller no doubt, Nerra, the horse of Pepper's brother the Salter, here to complain about the butcher, and many other horses. But this one, he did not know, not even recognizing it from the stables at Pepper and Rake's inn.

He was astonished when he found Jane walking a girl of about seventeen towards the stables. Jane quickly introduced him to her. "Smithy, this is Elicia. She is to be your apprentice." Smithy was visibly shocked, not believing for a moment that this small girl with a thin frame could possibly work as a smith. "Pending your approval, of course."

"Very well, thank you Jane." The girl did not seem to like him, especially after his look of shock. "First off, let's see if you can smith." He handed her a lump of iron and told her to make a horseshoe. When she was finished, she showed him her handiwork. He had to admit, he never would have guessed that she could have swung the hammer, much less create a very good horseshoe like the one she had.

"Let's see if you can put it on the horse. Cleaver has thrown his rear left shoe. I want you to put it on him." He watched as she capably put the new shoe on Cleaver. Then again, she probably took care of her own horse. When she was done, he assigned her the job he thought would bring her to quit. "While you're here, go ahead and muck out the stable." She grabbed a pitchfork and began to clear the stalls without a complaint.

Finally, she finished with that job and so he decided to inform her of his decision. "You are a girl. Girls are not smiths. This is tradition. This makes sense, as men are stronger." Elicia looked like she was about to boil over as she began to run through her head the best way to return this masculine swine to the ground where he belonged. "But. As you may have seen, this castle is not traditional. We have the first female knight, and we will have the first female smith. You will remain my apprentice for as long as I fill my post, inheriting the job when I am done. Do you understand?" She nodded her head. "Will you accept these terms?" She once more nodded. "Have you been given a room?"

"I was told that if you agreed, that I would be allowed to use the tower bedroom on the practice field."

"Jane's old room. Splendid. We rise at dawn. You should probably groom your horse now, as you will not be given the chance tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

It was unnatural. He had only seen the girl once, but already he had memorized every detail. Her long, light brown hair, her small, delicate features, her pale grey eyes, almost the color of steel, her small hands, the way her face turned beet red when someone said she couldn't do something, the way her fists would clench, the way that her full mouth would thin to just a pale line. And he knew that she already hated him.

She cursed. Again and again. Why couldn't he leave her alone with her thoughts? She was trying to think up a way to wipe that smile of his gorgeous face, those bright blue eyes, that blonde hair. There! He did it again! She tried to think of other things. She tried to think of Jane, but Jane brought her back to Smithy. She thought of her horse, but _that_ brought her back to Smithy. She thought about her family, but she would much rather to think of Smithy than her family. She grabbed the pillow she was lying on, smacked it on her face, rolled over on top of it, and screamed loudly into the pillow. How could she expect to be taken seriously here if she fell in love with the man who should be teaching her. She cursed.

Jane sighed. Romulus stroked a finger down her back. She hoped that Smithy would take a liking to the girl. She was pretty, and only a few years younger. You couldn't say it wasn't natural for him to court her when older men court younger women. Of course, it seemed that she hated him, and Smithy tended to think of girls as just friends. She hoped he liked her, but she wasn't sure if he could, or that she could like her back.

Romulus sighed. When Jane started to think, he knew the door had closed. He got out of bed, as it was morning, and threw some clothes on. He then went to check on Remus, who was fast asleep. He woke him up and started breakfast for the three of them. Jane would come when she was ready. She always did.

Smithy knocked loudly on the door. "Elicia, it is long since time for you to rise!" he heard grumbling from the other side of the door, and very soon she opened it, wearing a leather apron much like his and a pale brown work dress with her hair tied behind her back with a ribbon. She looked beautiful. Of course, a work dress made sense for someone who works, the apron was a part of the job description for Smiths, and the hair was practical if you didn't want it to get burned or to fall in dung. But she was still beautiful.

"Are we going to work, or are you just going to stare at me? Hmmm?"

"Very well. First you must water all of the horses, then give them their grain. If you need any help, just come find me at the forge. Sir Ivon requests a new war machine."

She harrumphed and stalked off, looking for what she would water the horses with and where, and where the grain for their feed was. Typical that he tells her to do something without telling her where everything is, then later he can complain that his apprentice can't even water the horses to his friends. He made her blood boil and a soft blush come to her cheeks. She cursed again and again. That wasn't hate making her blood boil. It wasn't hate that made her blood run cold when he looked at her. But it was hate that made her blood run cold when she saw the contempt on his face, that egotistical smirk. Or at least she thought it was an egotistical smirk. Could it be a friendly smile? Of course not. He thought she was a weak woman who wouldn't last. Couldn't last. _Shouldn't_ last. She would show him. She would show every body. She would be the best smith ever to work in Kippernium! She had to be.

"Water is in the well. You need to go to the store shed for grain." Smithy threw helpfully over his shoulder, seeing her confusion. She harrumphed and paraded off to fulfill her tasks. Smithy sighed at his new apprentice

Elicia had been looking for the store shed for almost half an hour before running into someone. "Excuse, me, ma'am, but where is the store shed?"

"My name es Valentine. Ze store shed es to ze left. You are new kitchen maid?" Said the woman in front of her with a heavy French accent.

"No, Valentine. I'm the Smith's apprentice. My name is Elicia."

"As long as you don't try to 'help' in ze kitchen. All of the girls around here demand 'stew' and 'tarts' when I am making masterpieces with food. If zey don't like et, zey won't eat!"

"I'm sure it's delicious." She said, slowly backing off from the imposing French woman, colliding with the man behind her.

"Watch where you are going!" The man explained, in an accent to match the woman's. "Who is this?" he asked Valentine.

"'Er name es Elicia. She is the new smith." The man burst out laughing, or at least Elicia _thought_ it was laughing.

"My name es Maximillian. I am Valentine's 'usband."

"I cannot have children, so we can stay for as long as we like."

"Thank you for the directions she murmured as she almost ran away from the couple, now loudly proclaiming their love for each other. She did not notice as she ran past the tool shed , and back into the practice yard. She ran headlong into Smithy.

"I see you've met the gardener and the cook around here. I don't see how they get anything done, but the queen loves Valentine's food, so we're stuck with them." He noticed that she was sobbing against his apron. He slowly moved over to the swings under the cherry tree. "It's okay. I remember my first day here. I was so intimidated by Sir Theodore that I started crying next to the pig. That's when Rake found me. The two of us have been good friends since then, us and Jester. Jester is Jane's husband, and Rake used to be the gardener," he said quickly to clarify.

"Sir Theodore?" She sobbed

"He died a few years ago in battle. Before you know it, you'll think you've been in this place longer than dirt. It'll get better. Tell you what, I'll help you with the feed and water, then after lunch I'll start teaching you how to make armor. How does that sound?"

Elicia looked up at him for a moment and nodded. "I'd like that." She started to dry her tears.

"Well, you're not going to get any closer to feeding the horses as long as you're crying on my shoulder." At that she sat bolt upright, her face turning purple. She stormed off. Smithy sighed. No one ever said that this was going to be an easy apprenticeship.

**Author's note****: points for those who catch the glaringly obvious Dumas reference. Fooled you, didn't I? You thought that there would be some atrocity! But it was just fluff!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I can't resist terrible crimes. Slavery it is, with a little bit of assault and the basic plot of 'Life of a Chef' to a very small extent. Hope you like crime!**

Elicia sat in her bedroom after a full day of work. She had enjoyed it, actually. She didn't think she would, but she did. He had actually been teaching her about smithing blunt weapons, but when they were done he gave her the hammer, telling her to keep it. She was trying really hard to hate him, but it was just too hard. Up till then it had been easy. Since her first memory, she had hated men, and thought she always would.

_She was playing in the yard with her older brother. She no longer remembered his name. Her father called her into their home. Her mother was crying. His father told her to come with him. She was excited. Her father never let her go with him anywhere._

_They came to many children, all of which looked unhappy, and a man that looked very happy. She heard her father and the man talk about buying something, or selling something. When they were done, the man give her father twenty copper pieces, and took her with the other children. _

_She remembered her first master, the man who made her scrub the tiles every day. If they were not clean enough, she was tied hand and foot to a frame and beaten with a knotted rope. That was where she learned what the word slave meant. That man sold her, eventually. After that, she cut her hair, trying to look like a boy._

_The next man was the worst. He bought her first thinking that she was a boy, and that she could work in the forge. When he found that she was a girl, he still put her in the forge. But, every night, he would come and he would…he kept her until she started to show signs of womanhood, at which point he sold her again._

_Her last master kept her for five years. She loved the horse that he had her care for, and gladly worked for him. He never demanded of her more than care for the horse and travel. Once, his travel demanded him go to Kippernia. _

_The customs officer at the border quickly realized that she was a slave. He liberated her and gave her a horse. He told her that the castle to the west was hiring. She decided she would be a smith, especially if she could take care of the horses. What she didn't realize is that never before had a girl worked as a smith. She finally got to the castle to the west, Kipper castle, and finally got a job._

She couldn't sleep, though. Her back hurt where all of her old scars were, and the bed felt just too soft. The whole night she spent tossing and turning, trying to get comfortable, the spirits of her past haunting her.

Smith noticed that when Elicia woke that morning, her eyes were red and puffy and had bags under them. Poor girl didn't sleep all night, he thought. She mechanically went to feed the horses give them water, and empty their stalls. When she was done she sat while he finished a dagger for Gunther, waiting for instructions.

"I'm not going to make you do anything when you're this obviously tired," he said through the beats of the hammer, putting on the finishing touches. He then grabbed it with his tongs, put it in the water to his side, and set it on the anvil again. "I know how hard it is, getting used to a new place. I didn't want to be a smith. I had been truffle hunting when I startled the King's party. I calmed his majesty's horse. He then asked my parents if I would like to work in the castle, and they said yes immediately. I only see them once a month, at best." He sighed. "But it's really not that bad."

"What if you couldn't see your family ever again? What if you weren't allowed to leave the castle?"

"Then I would make my fortune elsewhere. Smiths are always useful."

"What if you couldn't even quit? What if you couldn't make any money even if you did?"

"Then I would be a slave." He said slave like a curse word.

"Would it be so terrible?"

"It might not be, but for the fact that I _know_ what freedom feels like, and I couldn't live without my freedom now." He shuddered at the thought.

"What if it was someone who had never experienced freedom? What if they were born a slave?"

"Then I could forgive them, but that someone would willingly give up their freedom? I would rather die first, and if they don't then they deserve their fate." Elicia ran, crying quietly. Smithy sighed. Something _must_ be wrong with this girl. He had never seen someone break down so easily.

Jane appeared around the corner, nibbling an apple. "I got the only thing in that kitchen that I could recognize." Jane said comically. "Where is Elicia?"

"She ran off crying."

"What!? What did you say to her?"

"I was trying to comfort her, telling her I had difficulty getting used to the castle at first. She started asking questions, and the topic somehow turned to slavery. I said that someone who had experienced freedom and accepted slavery deserved what they got."

Jane spit out her apple. "Smithy, we know nothing about this girl! For all we know, she was a slave!"

"But slavery is forbidden here."

"Here, but not everywhere! In fact, every country anywhere near us practices slavery. One of the agreements in Prince Cuthbert's marriage contract was that Princess Anna's homeland ban slavery! Sometimes, you seem to be the only one who thinks before he speaks, but not right now. I will look for her, and try my best to comfort her.

Elicia was trying very hard not to be found. She wasn't doing very well, though. Suddenly, a large reptile dropped out of the sky right in front of her.

"So you're the new girl, eh? Kind of small for a smith."

"Please, I don't want to be found right now." Dragon looked at her tear stained face, and invited her onto his neck.

"I'll fly you to my cave. Do you want to talk about it?"

She remained silent but for a few sobs.

"Okay then." He took off, and swiftly they were flying. Even though she refused to speak, she still listened to Dragon telling her of his first few years at the castle. "…eventually people got used to me, and I doubt that anyone except the Frenchies would be even the slightest bit afraid of my, intimidating as I am." They soon arrived at his cave.

"Thank you," she said quietly, and she stalked over to the wall and sat.

"I'll come to bring you back to the castle at nightfall. Don't try to walk back, as it can be dangerous for an unarmed woman."

OoOoO

"Dragon, have you seen Elicia?" Jane asked her long time friend.

"Nope, not a hair. Patrol?"

"Alright, Greenlips, but we must find her when we get back."

Jane did not find Elicia, as she did not go to Dragon's cave. At nightfall, Dragon smuggled the small Elicia back into the castle. She then went to the forge, hoping to find Smithy. He was not there, but the fire was still dimly lit, so he should come back soon. She sat down next to the flame, and soon was asleep, nearly rolling into the fire. She woke to a gasp. She opened her eyes and saw Smithy running towards her with the water bucket. She rolled away from the fire, realizing that her dress must have caught. Smithy threw the water on her, smothering the fire.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine."

"Where were you. Jane and I looked all over the castle, but no one had seen you. I want to apologize for whatever I said that offended yo- Why didn't that wake you up?" he ended slowly, pointing to the flaming red skin on her back where her dress had burnt through.

"I haven't been able to feel the skin on my back since I was five," she answered.

"Why not?"

"The best natural defense is to take your mind off the pain. Eventually, you can't bring your mind back to it."

"Why did you need defense?" She looked like she was going to cry again. "You don't have to answer that. It was a stupid question."

"No, I should be honest with you," she said, taking a deep breath, and began.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note****: Short, but necessary. Maybe a tad rushed, but I love the thrill of updating. Please review. Only two of you have been consistently reviewing, I **_**will**_** extract my revenge on those who do not review *shakes fist***

"No, I should be honest with you," she said, taking a deep breath, and began.

She told her story. She told of her father, of her first master, who beat her, of her second master, who abused her, and her third master, whose travel saved her. She tried to glaze over the worst bits, and while she thought he knew that something else had happened, he did not ask her to go into detail. She was grateful for that.

"I know you said that someone who doesn't fight back deserves to die, but I...I couldn't. There was another girl, named Augusta, she tried to escape. She was in contact with a noblewoman. The woman was against slavery, and she tried to help slaves escape. Augusta left one night, but by morning they dragged her back. The noblewoman was killed by an executioner, but Augusta was whipped for hours. She finally died, but she was in so much pain that she couldn't recognize me. I…I couldn't do that. I wasn't as strong. I knew, that one day, a miracle may happen. And it did. But Augusta had invited me to go with her that night. If I had said yes…"

"You would have died. And I never would have met you. I didn't know what I was saying. I had no experience, I shouldn't have spoken." He realized that her uneven sobbing had settled into deep breaths. Elicia was asleep. He slowly picked her up, careful around the fresh burns. He took her to her tower room, and fetched the wizard.

OoOoO

"Ah! You're the Smith?" said the wizard, not even looking up from his telescope. Smithy had run up to the tower the moment that Elicia was in bed.

"How did you- never mind. Elicia-"

"Has burns on her back she didn't even notice. Very interesting conversation you two were having," said the wizard mysteriously, turning and grinning. Smithy noticed that his telescope was angled down, not up. Smithy grinned back. "If you will wait a moment, Jethro, I will attend to her. Don't worry; she won't be waking up any time soon. She hasn't slept a wink since coming to the castle." The Wizard smiled again. "The two of you will be very important. I'm just trying to keep you both sane."

"Spying on us won't help that much, you know."

"I know. But it would have taken me longer to get my burn kit." Smithy thought on this point as the Wizard picked up his things and went toward the door. "Get some sleep, Jethro. You haven't slept since she came, either." Smithy stifled a yawn, realizing just how tired he was. He stumbled back to his forge and fell asleep the moment he hit the cot.

When Smithy woke, he immediately went to Elicia's room, and he almost knocked on the door before he noticed the Wizard. "She's sleeping, my boy. We wouldn't want to wake her."

"But I-"

"Just want to make sure she's okay? She is fine. There is a reason you called for me. I have asked Valentine to bring up some soup and bread. I _think _she might even do it, because I asked her in French."

"Can I-"

"Go back to your forge, Smithy. You'll need to work for the both of you." Smithy realized that the Wizard was right, even if he didn't like it. So he worked at his forge and in the stables, always keeping an eye on her window. Once, he thought he saw a figure moving behind the window and he thought she was awake, but when the figure moving about left, he saw that it was just Valentine.

"Hello, Smithy! What are you doing?" inquired Jane, on her way to the practice yard.

"I'm smithing. What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're beating you're hammer on your anvil, over and over again, with nothing in between." Smithy looked down and saw that there was no metal on his anvil. He looked around quickly, and after a speedy search, he found his half-way horseshoe sitting on the coals in the fire. He quickly grabbed them out with his tongs and started pounding on it with his hammer.

"Must have dropped it," Smithy answered her unasked question.

"Right, of course. Elicia being injured hitting you hard?"

Smithy looked up from the horseshoe he was now feverishly working on. "Is it that obvious?"

Jane laughed. "I'll send Jester to talk to you. He and Gunther became the experts on doting on an injured woman," and with that, she trotted of to get her armor.

"I'm not as lovesick as those to fools were!" He said, calling after her. "Am I?" he added more quietly, to himself. Perhaps I am, he thought. He continued to work on the horseshoe.

OoOoO

You would assume that if you're injured, then you would feel pain, but the most painful thing Elicia felt all day was listening to Valentine trying to sing. Well, maybe she wished a little bit that Smithy would come to visit her on her sickbed, but that didn't _hurt_, it was more of a gnawing ache than anything else.

"Dammit!' she murmured. I'm thinking about him again. Yes he was kind of an idiot at first, but if nothing else, she knew he was a good person when he hired her instead of laughing at her like it was a joke. She knew he was a good person when he didn't tell everyone he saw about the slave in their midst. And, he was _very_ handsome. How you could fall for anyone other than Smithy was beyond her mind. She thought that Jane must be crazy, if she chose a Jester over Smithy. "Dammit!" she said, a little louder. She couldn't get him out of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I won't be posting tomorrow, or maybe the next day. But trust me, I'll be dying without the aid of fanfiction to kep me going. By the way, Alaisigae is one of many Celtic gods/godesses of war.**

Jane heard a loud thud come from near the practice yard. She sighed, figuring that speaking to Pepper could wait. She stepped into the yard and at first saw nobody, but then, she realized that Smithy and Gunther were rolling in the dirt, throwing punches at one another. "Oh, for the love of Alaisiagae!" she shouted. Jane had _thought_ that the both of them were grown men, yet they were fighting it out like unruly adolescents.

The two looked up when they heard her, and sprang apart. "What has gotten into you!? Use your words, not your fists!" Jane remembered an image of a mother scolding two of her children, and couldn't help but notice the similarities between the two scenes.

"He started it," mumbled Gunther, completing the image.

Jane took advice from that mother, and responded "I don't care who started it, I'm ending it! Gunther, go polish your sword. It looks a tad rusty. Smithy, I'm going to clean that scrape on your head."

The two older men obeyed, Smithy sitting down on a bench and Gunther off to find his sword. "What is wrong, Smithy? You never let Gunther get under your skin."

"He asked a question that was none of his damn business."

"What did he ask?"

"What Elicia and I were talking about last night."

"Oh, and what were you talking about?"

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Jane looked hurt. "Sorry, it's just that-"

Jane held up her hand, hating him. "It is fine. Do you not remember when I realized I loved Jester? I had to be there, every minute of the day, protecting him. It did not help, though, when _he_ decided _I_ needed protection. He needs protection, I don't."

"It is not like that, Jane."

"Then, pray tell, what is it like?"

"I _know_ she needs protection. She- I have said too much. It is her secret to tell, not mine." Jane attempted to wheedle it out of him, but he remained adamant while she took a wet cloth over his wound, just above the eye. Finally, when she was done, he got up and went to whatever work he had been doing when Gunther had walked up. Jane sighed, and began the long walk to Pepper's inn.

OoOoO

Elicia hated herself right now. How could she not have seen it? He was always talking to her. She had heard that Gunther had once tried to court her, and there he was, fighting with Smithy on the ground. They only stopped when _she_ appeared. She then brought Smithy over to a bench. Elicia could not see what was going on, because Jane was between her and Smithy, but she could guess. The logical side of Elicia tried to tell her that Jane loved Jester, but the angry side returned, saying that it wasn't the first time a woman was in love with a man besides her husband. And who could not love Smithy. He was kind, sympathetic, and he always knew what to say. And his eyes…deep like the ocean, calm like the sky. She could stare for hours in his eyes. She realized in that moment that she loved Smithy. She thought, though, that she could never have him. She resolved herself to leave once her back healed.

OoOoO

_You can visit her now. She had recovered enough._

The flowing handwriting on that small piece of paper made his heart leap. He found it on his anvil, coming back from grooming Cleaver. He immediately dropped his hammer on his toe, ignored it, and ran up to the tower. He knocked politely on the door. He heard a grunt of submission, he took it as permission to enter.

Elicia noticed it was him. "I see you took the time to leave your _forge_ for long enough to see me." She said forge heavily, obviously implying something.

"What are you saying?"

"Don't make me say it. You know as well as I do."

"I honestly don't. What are you saying?"

"Look. I don't care. I won't tell Jester or anything, but the two of you need to learn to hide it better."

"Hide what better? 'Two of you', who's the other?" inquired Smithy, completely confused.

"Don't make me say it."

"Say what?"

"Jane is having an affair with you."

"WHAT?" he said that a little louder.

"It's really quite obvious."

"WHAT?" he said that almost to a yell.

"You're always fawning over her."

"WHAT?" that was a yell.

"I just want to leave. I'm sure I could find work somewhere else."

"WHAT?" he was sure that he could be heard throughout the castle by now.

"I heard there is a town farther west that needs a smith-"

"Just stop right there. You've got it all wrong. Jane and I are good friends, but nothing more. She loves Jester, and I…"

"Yes?"

"I love…you." Elicia was visibly startled, an emotion he had never seen her wear before. He slowly bent down over her, as she was still lying in bed, met her lips for just a moment, and then separated. He blushed beet red. "That was stupid. I shouldn't have. I'm an idiot-"

"I love you, too." It was Smithy's turn to be surprised. Smithy turned and ran out of the room. _I just don't _get _him_, thought Elicia.

OoOoO

A few days later, Elicia was ready to work again. Smithy had been trying to avoid her. Trying very hard, but he seemed to fail. It seemed that his eyes sought her, out, his feet moved him nearer to her, and it was all he could do to say, "Clean out the stables," instead of, "I love you." Why was his own body rebelling against him? Why did he have to be so stupid?

OoOoO

Smithy seemed to be avoiding her. He wasn't very good at it. She felt his gaze on her constantly, she saw him fighting to keep from running up to her, she saw that after he would tell her to clean out the stables, he would mouth the words 'I love you'. Was he seriously trying to forget what happened? Why did he have to be so stupid?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note****: Hope you enjoy. For those of you who haven't read 'The Life of a Chef' (you know who you are), Remus is not a reference to ****Lupin****. I named Jester Romulus, and Remus and Romulus were the founders of Rome. ****Conchenn**** was the Celtic goddess of love. Kind of a filler chapter. Please Review!**

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen a bigger idiot." Elicia said in a huff, putting down a helm.

"Excuse me?"

"You're seriously trying to ignore what happened."

""No, I'm just…thinking."

"What is there to think about?"

"You haven't experienced life."

"I've been alive for seventeen years, you for twenty-six. I've experienced life."

"No, you haven't. You haven't felt what it is like to sit on a hill on a warm summer day, with nothing to do but lie there. You haven't felt what's it's like to be torn to pieces, and glued back together by a close friend. You haven't felt what's it's like to repay the favor. I can't love you, not when I know that you haven't seen the world, not when I know that I may not be the one."

"I haven't seen a bigger idiot. You just decided it for me. I'll admit, I've never had nothing to do, but I know what's like to be consoled. Under my second master, there was one boy in the forge who I was great friends with. He was the only one besides my master who knew I was a girl. He didn't really care, but every morning, he would give me this glance, just to let me know that he knew, and that it was okay. And somehow, that made it hurt less. I know the feeling when you can repay that. When he learned that the rest of his family had been taken by slave traders, and that his sister had been raped, I was the only one he told. He cried on my shoulder all night, until my master came. And as for the fact that I haven't seen the world, you have been here, you're farm, and the land in-between. I have traveled to London,, to Ireland, to Scotland. I was even in France for a time. I have seen the world. You are the one. If you're ashamed that you're in love with a former slave, we will tell no one. If you are afraid that there will be problems, marrying you're apprentice, I can quit. If there is any problem, tell me. Because I love you, and I know you love me too, and knowing that, how could we _not_ act on it? How could we not marry and have children? Tell me, how?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. So you don't know." She walked over to the practice dummy. "See this, dummy? This is something more stupid than you! He doesn't _know_. Listen, either way, I don't think I can be your apprentice. I'm leaving tomorrow. If I don't have a proposal by noon, I'm leaving for good. If not, then we can go through the Conchenn rites." Elicia then stomped off, leaving Smithy aghast.

Even as she left, Smithy heard the light step and soft jingle of bells that followed Jester wherever he went. _It's been too long since we've talked_, Smithy thought, as it seemed that Jester was older than the last time that they had talked. "Taking care of Remus taking it out of you?"

"Jane's his mother. She takes care of him."

"Would that be before or after jousting?"

Jester thought to say something, but changed his mind. "Jane wanted me to talk to you?"

"She has it in her head that I need help."

"With what? Need a ballad? Not that funny?" Jester gasped. "Or perhaps you need help with…" Jester then made a somewhat crude gesture.

"NO! Well… in a way."

"Ah! Romance! So who? One of the ladies in waiting? Someone from your village?" Smithy put on a pained expression. "No, not that. Let's see, what other girls do you know? There is…no. You would never…would you? You're apprentice?" Smithy blushed and tried to hide his face. "Aw, Smithy. I thought you were more professional."

"I thought I was, too. It's just…"

"You love her."

"Yes, but…"

"There's a problem. I don't suppose you could tell me?"

"No. And…"

"She's tired of you not admitting you love her."

"Well, sort of…"

"Oh. You told her you love her, were embarrassed, and have been avoiding her since."

"Yes. And…"

"She's given you some sort of ultimatum."

"Yes."

"When is your deadline to realize how stupid you are?"

"Tomorrow. How do you know all of this?"

Jester smiled. "Jane only gave me an hour."

Smithy laughed, but quickly sobered. "How did you do it?"

"Simple. Walk up, tell her how you feel, and then ask her for her hand."

"It's not that simple."

"Oh. You want to be delicate about it. Does this have something to do with the aforementioned problem?"

"Yes and yes."

"Tell me, was she delicate in giving her ultimatum?"

"No-"

"Then why should you be delicate?"

"She's a fragile creature-"

"Stop right there, Smithy. She's not. Not if what Jane has told me about her is true. She can take care of herself. You are only going to get yourself in trouble with that line of thought."

"But she-"

"Doesn't need you as much as you need her. And if being delicate is the reason why you don't propose, you are going to realize how much you need her when she leaves."

Smithy sighed. "You are right. Of course you are right. Could you lend me some coin? I hear that wedding bands are expensive."

"Of course I can. Oh! I can't wait! I can use some of my new ballads! Changing 'red-haired' to 'brown-haired' and 'knight' to 'smith', of course."

"It seems as though you are more excited than I am."

"Yes, well, _I_ am married, and _you_ still have to do so." Jester ran off with these words as Smithy feigned a punch at him, leaving Smithy alone with his thoughts. Eventually, he left for the Goldsmith.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note****: Definitely a filler chapter. I hope you find the large goldsmith who is a fan of Smithy entertaining. Please review!**

He walked down streets he had never even _seen_ before. But, Rake said that the Goldsmith was this way, and Rake would know. He finally began to hear the bang of a hammer on an anvil, calming Smithy's nerves, as that rhythmic sound does for any smith. Smithy took a breath and walked into the forge. Smithy saw a large man, about four inches taller than himself and eight inches wider. The man had shoulder length blonde hair tied behind his head and brown eyes.

"What can I do you for?" asked the man, exhibiting a heavy Norse accent.

"I am looking for wedding bands."

"Soonest I can get you one is next week."

"Sir, I need it now."

"Sorry. I'll need your name for a list."

"Very well. Jethro Jr., Castle smith."

"Castle smith? You're Smithy."

Smithy reached back his hand to scratch his back. "Yes."

"I can get you those bands by the end of the day."

"You said that it would take a week."

"That was before I knew I was talking to the greatest Smith in the entire kingdom. Why don't you make your own bands."

"I'm not a goldsmith. I'm a blacksmith."

"Of course. I'll get right to work on those bands." Smithy slowly backed away as the large man went to the thin gold foil in front of him. He wasn't aware that anyone outside of the castle was aware of who he was.

Now, it was time to do the more difficult of the tasks that he would have to do before proposing. He walked down the street he was on until he reached the forest. He then sighed, and listened to the sounds of the forest. He eventually heard what he wanted, and followed the sounds of women singing. He came upon a group of female druids performing some sort of ritual.

"I need to be married tomorrow," He stated to the women, who abruptly stopped their chanting.

"You know we are priestesses of Conchenn?"

"Yes."

"Why should we help you?"

"I could offer my services."

"Those of a man," the woman who had marked herself as leader said, walking towards him and licking her lips.

"Those of a smith," responded Smithy, trying to keep his voice from cracking when he realized how _close_ the woman was to him.

"Very well. We have no need for a smith," The woman walked away and sat on a log. "But…perhaps you could describe your bride to us?"

Smithy hesitated a moment, and then began. "She is about this tall," he started, gesturing to just below his chin, "With a willowy figure. She has hair the color of…" he looked for inspiration, "…The trunk of the oak tree. Her eyes are like those of deer, wide and brimming with joy, but those same eyes can spring forward to bite like an adder. She is very slender, and yet the only girl I have ever seen capable of smithing." He had begun to get carried away, and realized that the younger druids had gathered in a circle, their heads turned upwards, their eyes closed, grinning like madmen.

"Do not mind them. We find power at exhibitions of true love, and the younger ones cannot yet control the flow of such power."

"So will you wed us?"

"Of course, that is why we are here, to bring together people across the globe in true love. Come with your bride and exactly four witnesses to this clearing and you will be wed at noon."

"That is it?"

"Yes. You have passed the test of temptation and of true love. Oh! And if possible, bring people in true love, it will allow your marriage to be long and happy. And if anyone has more than ten kids, you really should invite them." The druid motioned for him to leave, and he quickly made his way back to the village.

He stopped by the inn, to tell Rake and Pepper he was getting married tomorrow. He stopped by the house of Jester, who figured out why he was there and promised that he and Jane would come before Smithy spoke, and finally, as the day ended, he went back to the goldsmith's forge.

"Are they ready?"

"Here you are." The large man replied, placing two delicate gold bands into the smaller smith's hands.

"How much do I owe you?"

"The castle smith intends to pay? Not in _my_ forge."

"I really feel I should give you something."

"Give me nothing. Just sharing the same space as you is enough payment for me."

Smithy made his way back to the castle, taking his cot, and realized that he had told every one he was getting married _except_ the bride.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: These things go by in the blink of an eye! Hope you review this last chapter. **

Elicia was ready to go. She had told the King her intentions, but while he was not happy, he allowed her to leave. Five men in the audience chamber left along with her as they heard that she would be leaving. _Filthy, rotten pigs_, she thought at them, sending as a messenger an evil look. She had nothing but the horse that the border official had given her. She was rather upset that not only had Smithy not come to plead with her, he had not even said goodbye. As noon approached, Elicia began to worry over whether she had made the right choice in leaving the castle.

Smithy, who had been trying to think of something romantic to say along with giving her the band, jogged up just before she left. All he said was "Follow me," and with that she knew that she had almost made the biggest mistake of her life; she would follow him to the ends of the Earth if he told her to. They made their way through the village, taking a somewhat roundabout path to avoid the market and to pass by the home of Jane and Jester and the Inn of the Green Dragon, which Pepper and Rake kept. The two walked in silence as Pepper and Jane giggled and Rake and Jester exchanged jokes they heard, with a minimal amount of plant jokes from either.

The small party traveled swiftly, soon passing into the forest, where they finally came upon the clearing Smithy had entered the day before. They stood at the edge, and Smithy bent down to one knee and presented her with the band. Elicia nodded. Jane and Pepper gave her something old, something borrowed and something blue. The six stepped into the clearing. Smithy felt a strong urge to stand to one side, and it seemed that he was not the only one, for Rake and Jester stood on his side and Elicia, Pepper, and Jane stood on the other. The clearing changed swiftly as nearly two score of women hardly wearing anything cascaded in. Some carried drums, some had flutes, some sang, and some danced. They formed themselves into a circle where they began to move around the six. Suddenly, all stopped.

The woman Smithy had spoken to the day before appeared, covered entirely in leaves of many trees, wrapped in a long vine. She started speaking, but it was in a tongue that only she and the lesser druids surrounding her knew. She started softly, but quickly growing in volume into she was shouting. She carried on for several minutes, her voice hoarse and her arms extended to the sky. Finally, she finished, and fell to the ground. A light enveloped the clearing, bathing everything in a soft glow. Glancing up, Smithy noticed that just above them was a powerful ball of light. He felt a feeling of calm, like everything would be perfect as it was, and also that he would never be alone.

The light faded, eventually leaving them in the comparative dimness of the day. The druid who had collapsed began to speak. "Feel blessed, my friends, for it is rare that Conchenn blesses a union. I have only seen it happen once before, and that was longer ago than your castle, at the wedding of the fairy King and Queen. Feel blessed." She fainted yet again. Smithy put on his band as he left, accompanied by his new wife putting hers on her finger.

OoOoO

Smithy had finally bought a house, small, but sturdy, and close enough to the castle to be there every day. It had become beautiful when Smithy assigned the Goldsmith to inlay gold on all of the wood furnishings on the house since it prevented the man from stalking him. It was really getting creepy, and the man worked for pennies.

Smithy watched at his anvil as Jane gave Gunther a sound thrashing, getting cheers from the growing crowd of knights. He swiftly felt himself fall into the beat of his hammer, sculpting out a spearhead for Sir Bedwyr from the iron. Honestly, Sir Bedwyr was the only spearman in the castle. What did he expect to do? Form a one man spear line? Smithy shook his head. Ah, the life of a smith!


End file.
